We're Not Normal People
by BRASE Bree and Chase 4ever
Summary: Ash, Dawn, May, Drew, Cilan, Brock and Bonnie are not normal as people think they are. But everyone has secrets. But this secret is BIG. How will they handle it or will they just not Handle it just go in and read. Please Review for me.


**We're Not Normal People **

**Season 1: Episode 1: Time to Come Together **

* * *

Three people were sitting in chair talking

"He has come back, and much stronger" The man said

"Yes Professor Oak but if we gather a team then we will be stronger" The green hair boy said

"Yes Drew, what do you think May" Professor Oak asked

"I say we do it" May answered then they heard the alarm go off

"The Tracker has found our first person" Professor Oak told them and the Professor went over a knight in armor and put it's sword down a the wall made a door to a room and they walked in it

"Who is it" Drew asked

"I don't know" Professor said and put on a helmet and the machine said

_"Powers Detected _

_Name Dawn Berlitz _

_Age 16 _

_Location Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh _

_Powers Telekinesis, Telepathy, Creating Spells, Teleportation" _

"Sounds like a strong one, we can't let Giovanni have her, Drew you're going to Twinleaf town while Me and May look for more" and then Drew got into a White catsuit and went onto the jet to Twinleaf Town

* * *

**At Twinleaf Town **

Drew landed the jet outside the house and put the jet invisible so humans can't see it and knocked on the door and a young girl with blue hair and sapphire eyes opened it up

"Um, ...Hello" She said

"Hi I'm Drew I just want to talk about something" He said

"Um, what is it"

"I wanted to talk about your powers"

"OH, u don't know what your tallking aabout" She said nervously

"You do" Drew told her

"LEAVE ME ALONE" She shouted and put her hand out and white aura surrounded him and she threw him back into a tree

"Don't worry I'm not here to harm you, I'm here because I am just like you" Drew told her calmly

"Prove it" She asked and Drew screwed up his nose and the tree froze

"I can create, manipulate, control Ice and blizzards, I was sent here for your help, this guy Giovanni wants to take over the earth and destroy all humans and we are needing your help"

"Sorry, can't help you" She told him and closed the door behind her

"It was worth a try" Drew told himself and Dawn was looking out the window

* * *

**Back to the Mansion **

"Professor, Dawn didn't want to join" Drew told him

"Well May is on the way to Kanto for three more"

"Who for" Drew asked curiously

"Ash age 17 power Creating weather, Misty age 17 power controlling and manipulate water and Brock age 21 power creating earthquakes, controlling stones and rocks" Professor Oak answered him

"Okay, so do you think they will join"

"I honestly don't know" but then they was a knock on the door and two appeared

"Hi I'm Cilan from Unova and this is Bonnie from Kalos"

"What age are you" Drew asked Bonnie

"Eleven, I can create and control electricity" She said proudly

"I'm 19, I can control nature" Cilan said politely

"Okay your in but will the little girl be fine" Professor asked

"Of course I will be" then they heard May came in with a brown hair boy and straight eyes (I mean straight like a line)

"Only one came this is Brock, he really wanted to help" May told

"Well three are missing, I guess five could do" Professor said but then alarm went off but not like the other one

"Paul also known as Shadow is attacking the city" Oak said

"Lets go" Drew said and May got in a Pink catsuit, Brock got a brown, Bonnie got a yellow, Cilan got a Dark green and they went on the jet

* * *

**At the City **

Paul is sending out shadow's to attack the buildings and then the jet landed and out the heroes went Cilan got a tree to grow and trapped Paul in it by the branches wrapping him up

"Ha ha poor little Pauly has got Branched" Drew said and the froze the branches "MAY" and then May's body went on fire and threw a fireball at the tree and made a circle made out of fire.

"GRRR, you will PAY" Paul screamed then Bonnie went forward

"SHUT UP OR ELSE"

"AWW how cute you got a ten year old for crying out loud" Paul said laughing

"TEN YEAR OLD, I AM ELEVEN" Bonnie shouted and electric went over her body and Paul stopped laughing now going in fear and a big bolt of electric went at him and shock him but then a purple long hair came

"HARLEY" May and Drew screamed

"Let me guess you thought I was dead" Harley said and shot a web at them and they got stuck to a tree and Paul got released

* * *

**With the Professor **

"Oh no Harley back this is not good they need help" Professor said "Looks like I need to make a phone call"

* * *

**With the others **

"You will never get away with this" Brock said

"You talk too much" Harley told him and shot a web at mouth

"ammm ammmm"

"Much better" Paul said

"Yes indeed" Harley told him and then they started destroying the city but then clouds started gathering and a twister blew Paul into the lake and then white aura surrounded Harley and he was throwing the lake

"She's back" Drew said and then a massive wave hit Harley and Paul knocking them out but then a space space came and they were sucked up and three bodies showed one Belonging to Dawn and one belonged to a raven haired with auburn eyes also known as Ash and the last body was a orange hair with sea green eyes A.K.A Misty.

"You guys came" May said

"We got a call saying you were in trouble so we had to help" Dawn explained

"I guess we were wrong you guys need us, and we're going to help" Ash said

"Yeah no matter what" Misty told them

"YEAH" and they all high- fived each other

* * *

**Thanks for reading please R&amp;R. **

**Love**

** Ash and Dawn 4ever and ever**


End file.
